


Christmas With Kate

by Galileo_Tracy



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Summary: 就在Megan要体验一下独自一个人过平安夜这事有多孤单的时候，她的上司就那么出人意料的敲响了她家的房门，使她们之间的关系非常戏剧化的改变了。设定：第二季季终，忽略第三季。照例声明：文中任何可认出的元素都来自各自的版权所有方，本文除了获得评价所带来的喜悦之外，没有任何商业收益。
Relationships: Megan Hunt/Kate Murphy
Kudos: 3





	Christmas With Kate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corikane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/gifts).
  * A translation of [Christmas With Kate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/625369) by [corikane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corikane/pseuds/corikane). 



> Merry Christmas!!!  
> 授权在[这里](https://galileo-tracy.lofter.com/post/1d084267_eee17e13)

Megan坐在沙发上，腿上摊开了一本她根本就不知道作者是谁也并不在乎的书的书。（她只是到书店让那个过于开心的售货员给她拿一本最近的畅销书，好打发现在的无聊时刻：她一个人的圣诞节。她根本不知道这是一本丹·布朗，还是肯·福莱特，或是那位售货员胆敢卖给她一本斯蒂芬妮·梅尔的垃圾。）公寓里唯一的光源就是圣诞树上的装饰灯，Lacey当时一定在家里竖起一棵圣诞树。那是在Todd公布出他的假期计划之前，他莫名其妙的把Lacey包括在他的假期计划里，还有他的父母和他的新女朋友，Renee--但是没包括Megan。她没觉得在圣诞平安夜能见到她的女儿，但是她认为至少在圣诞假期还是能见到自己女儿的，但是显然，她完全没这种运气。他们会在27号回来--27号晚上， 这还是没因为坏天气，或者没有因为Megan的前任婆婆比天气更加无法预测的怪脾气而耽误行程的情况下。她可以让所有人因为她的心情而改变自己的行程--特别是她的儿子。

Megan叹了口气，她其实本来是很期待假期的--但是Todd的假期计划改变了这点。Ethan早就装饰好了法医办公室，同时把Curtis气得脑仁都疼。当然每个人都非常欢乐，低低播放着轻音乐--另一件该由Ethan负责的事情--他们都抱着一杯蛋奶酒聚在一起在喝。每一个人都分享了自己的假期计划：Ethan和Kate都要在各自的家人的陪伴下读过圣诞节（Ethan和Kate同一晚离开，Ethan要去纽约，而Kate的航班当天下午飞去明尼苏达州），Peter又找到了一个新的女朋友（完全没有啥意外的），并且打算和她一起度过平安夜，Curtis则是在城里和他的姐姐和家人一起过。她告诉他们说她会和自己的母亲一起过圣诞，但是这个计划也是意外的被终止了，因为突然间母上大人通知她说自己要去阿斯彭度假--和一个新男人。那倒是一个惊喜，不过在经过一段时间的思考之后，觉得这应该是一件好事情。她的母亲停止了对于自己的丈夫，Megan的父亲，长时间的哀悼，而Megan对于母亲的这样的选择感到十分高兴。虽然，这意味着她要独自一个人过圣诞节了。

她抬眼往外看去，看到天色开始慢慢的开始变暗了。之前已经下了很久的雪了，Megan家门外已经是一个厚厚的铺着雪毯的梦幻世界。这景象相当的漂亮，而且还没到泥泞的地步。这样的天气，显然有很多人想要在节日当晚出去体验平安夜的节日气氛。

又叹了一口气，Megan这才定睛好好看了看手里的这本书，发现今天的运气不错：这是最新一本的卡·斯卡佩塔（《首席女法医》系列）的小说。

“真是要为了这些小奇迹而感谢上帝。”那位法医低声嘀咕着。就在她想转身打开灯的时候，她听到了自己家的门铃响起来。

Megan很困惑的转头看着自己家门的，就像是它会魔法般的变成了透明的让她能看到门外是谁一样，怎么会有人选在平安夜跑到她家呢。会是唱圣诞颂歌的人吗？但是如果是他们的话，她现在应该已经听到他们的歌声了才对。那位红发女人有点烦恼的叹了气，决定不管是谁，那人应该是走错了。就在她起身的那一秒，门铃再一次的响了。

“来了。”她朝门口喊道，说着边摘掉了她的眼镜边走过去开门。当她看门外站着的人的时候，真的被惊得倒吸了一口冷气。那里这里站着的是她的大Boss，Kate Murphy。她手里还拎着行李包。Megan不知道是不是走廊上点了灯还是外面的白雪反光，她的金发亮的耀眼，或者是她脸上的那个那么快乐的微笑，她突然之间变得非常漂亮，Megan从来没意识到她的上司竟然这么漂亮。她现在简直发着光，让Megan就说都不会话了。

“圣诞快乐，Megan。”她说，她湛蓝的眼睛闪着亮晶晶的光。

“Kate，你在这干嘛？”Megan现在实在是太震惊了，她现在完全没法表现出礼貌的样子。她从来没觉得自己的大Boss会出现在自己家门口，更别说是在平安夜了。

“我能进屋吗？”Kate望着她问道，Megan则是呆呆的打开了大门。Kate抬腿迈过门槛，甩甩头试图抖落身上残留的雪花。“外面在下雪呢。”她告诉Megan说。

“哦，我知道。”Megan依旧是懵懵的回道，她还没从那个她的首席大Boss在她家的震惊中清醒过来。Kate真的吓到她了。

“我的航班被取消了，明尼苏达州日常的暴风雪。”她如此解释道，完美解释她为什么没有像她说的那样去和家人一起过圣诞节。

“哦，好吧。那你为什么在这儿呢？”Megan依旧有点困惑的疑问道。

“我觉得，既然我是无论如何都不能回家过圣诞节了--我至少今天，或许明天也没办法回去--我至少应该在圣诞节之前把我给朋友们准备的礼物都送出去。然后，十分凑巧的，他们之中有人认识你的母亲，他们告诉我你的母亲大人去阿斯彭度假了，带着她的…男朋友？”Kate带着疑问的语气笑着说道，而Megan简直就绷不住的大笑起来了。

“没错，要相信我，没有人比我对这条消息更惊讶的了。”

“所以，我就想我可以顺便过来把给你准备的圣诞礼物也送给你。这是给你的，而这个…”她边说着边递给Megan一个包装的非常圣诞的小盒子，明显里面是某一种酒，随即又递过来了一个稍大一点，但是明显轻了很多的的盒子，“是给Lacey的。”

“我希望这里面装的是一件超级丑的圣诞毛衣，而不是什么高档时装。”Megan半开玩笑的回应道，然后看到了她老板的脸色，“难道真的是高档时装？”

“不是，但是那也不是一件毛衣。我们之前几周一起逛街的时候，看到一件超级萌的开司米的运动衫。”

“开司米！Kate！”Megan把那个包裹推还给了她的朋友，但是那位金发女人拒绝收回那个包裹。

“拜托，Megan。我…她穿这件衣服很可爱，而且我知道她真的很喜欢这件衣服。”Kate的表情变得恳切起来，湛蓝色的眼睛望着那位红发法医。“你看，这事吧…我和Todd已经结束了。”Megan点点头，不太确定这段对话的走向是如何，为什么这样的对话会指向到她给自己女儿买超贵的服饰上去。“我现在一点都不想念他，但是我很怀念有Lacey的日子。我是说，她并不需要一个代理妈妈，她已经有一位很棒的母亲了，但是…我觉得自己可以扮演一个酷阿姨之类的角色。”

Megan大笑道，“酷阿姨？”她疑问道，而Kate不高兴的嘟嘴让她笑得更开怀了。

“是的。我知道你没有兄弟姐妹什么的，而Todd的姐姐住在巴黎，所以…我觉得我时不时可以惯着她，像是阿姨一样。”Megan微笑着看着她。她知道，因为在Kate和Todd约会的时候，她和Lacey形成了很亲密的关系，而她们之间形成了一个很牢固的友谊。不过Kate既然已经是Megan的朋友，而她也依旧在Lacey的生活中，也许“酷阿姨”不是太离谱的关系呢。

“在Todd的母亲和我妈的夹攻下，我觉得她不需要再多一个来惯坏她的人了…”Kate想要张嘴反驳，但被Megan举手堵了回去。“…但是…但是我觉得看到这一年里她身上发生的这些事，特别是她被确诊了糖尿病，我觉得我可以对这事不计较，下不为例哦。”Megan带着警告的语气说道，但是这完全没有影响到Kate的那个能晃瞎人的微笑。而Megan也本能的回以一个灿烂的笑容，就那么一刻，她们俩都静静的站在原地。

“我也给你准备了礼物呢。”Megan突然记起了自己准备的圣诞礼物，转身拿起她为Kate准备的一本书，递给了她。

“拆礼物啊。”她催促道。

“可是现在还没到圣诞节呢。”Kate没底气的反驳道。

“而Kate Murphy从来没在圣诞节之前偷拆过礼物呢。”Megan戏谑的说道。

“没有，她从来没拆过。”Kate回答道，她们俩都大笑起来。很小心的，Kate小心翼翼的撕掉了礼物的包装纸，露出了这本精装书的封面--那是一本她已经有了的书。

“巴斯博士的《大法医：人体实验室》…呃…谢谢，Megan。我…你是知道我已经有这本书了对吧？它就在我办公室的书架上。”Megan无奈的翻了个白眼。

“我当然知道。但是一定没我这本特别。”她伸手过去，翻开了这本书的封面，扉页上，赫然正是巴斯博士亲笔签名。

“哇哦，天啊。这…Megan。”那个微笑又出现了，不过是更加灿烂，更加迷人的笑容。Kate伸手过去简短却十分扎实的抱了抱Megan。“真是太贴心了，你是怎么办到的？”

“我的一个朋友也是巴斯博士的朋友，我拜托他帮我要一本签名书，而他办到了。”Megan说的语气像是这没什么大不了的，但是那不对。这是Kate在自己的专业领域里最喜欢的书，而Megan对自己的关心让她知道了这一点。这让费城的首席法医很感动。

“这真是…哇哦。”Kate兴奋的简直都满眼放光的望着她的朋友。“你也拆开你的礼物呀。”Kate指了指装着Megan的礼物的那个盒子，当然，红发法医从里面拎出来了一个瓶子。

“干邑？我最喜欢的牌子。你怎么知道的？”

“你之前提过，还记得吗，那次咱们和Peter还有Sam一起喝酒的那次？”

“之前？那都是…九月份的事儿了吧？”Megan说着微笑的看着她。Kate还记得呢，她应该也记得自己喜欢在点燃的壁炉前喝它，最好背景音乐放着爵士…最好还有不错的人的陪伴…

“变态的记忆力，”Kate吐槽道。她们就那么站在原地，试图让刚刚过去的半个小时的意外惊喜彻底沉淀下来，她们需要好好处理一下眼前的状况。这确实是个惊喜，但是这种惊喜发生的场合，只能被形容为可悲而孤独的平安夜。这时，一个想法从Megan的脑中冒了出来，如果Kate能留下来一起就好了，而她们现在真是尴尬的站在门廊，开放式厨房在一边，而Kate还穿着自己的大衣，应该很快就走了。

“我现在该走了。”Kate突然说道，像是读懂了Megan的想法。

“还要送更多的礼物吗，圣诞小姐？”Megan调戏的说道，而Kate却摇了摇头。

“没有了，这是最后一个，我要回家了。”那位红发女人点点头，她们俩一起走向门口。

“所以，你是要一个人过圣诞吗？”她问道。

“是的，这就是当工作占据你全部生活的时候，你所要付出的代价。”Kate的笑容这时带上了一点苦涩，而Megan也知道，自己也是被归类到了那种“被工作占据了全部生活”的人类当中的。她觉得自己在这方面在最近几年当中还是做出了一些改变的，她已经减少了工作时间，也更加享受生活了，也更健康了。但是，依旧是她在平安夜，孤独的一个人。而且她还知道Kate是对的：太多工作，太少朋友。但是，现在就有一个朋友站在她家的门口啊，看起来她也不太想回到自己家，过一个孤零零的圣诞节。

“不如就留下来吧，为什么不呢？”Megan问道，在惊讶到她的访客的同时也惊吓到了自己。“我本来就是打算给自己做些晚餐的，而且采买的食物够我们两个人吃的了，咱们可以…”她说着低头看了看手里的酒，“…喝点这个，然后互相吐槽一下自己之前的圣诞经历。”她说着不可思议的摇了摇头，暗自怀疑自己真的准备好了和老板这样的关系吗？就坐下来，和自己的首席分享童年的糟心记忆--但是，她的首席也是她的朋友，她们从来没这么做过，但是也许，也许会有个好结果呢。

“你想我待在你家过圣诞吗？”

“听着，我知道…这会变成咱们俩曾经经历过的最尴尬的一个圣诞--对我来说，或许不是最最尴尬的圣诞节，特别是考虑到我妈这些年来让我经历的各种尴尬处境--但是…咱们都要独自过圣诞节，单独看来，这都挺可悲的。毕竟咱们都是非常成功、有魅力和聪明的女人，这样的话，至少咱们可以在一起孤独。”说完，她们互相看着对方不说话。

“好吧，咱们可以一起孤独。”Kate说着，放松了下来。

她们随即决定干脆提前开始做晚餐好了，所以她们都进了Megan家宽大的厨房。Kate超爱烹饪的，这是她为数不多的爱好当中的一个，她就那么随意的向菜品当中加了一些调料，使那些原本普通的晚餐变成了美食。Megan对此很惊喜也很开心，有人陪真的就不一样了，真的，她觉得没人应该孤独的过人生的。但是今晚她的高兴不光是因为她不孤单了，还因为，这是Kate。这位高个儿金发女人不扮演“首席法医”而只是Kate的时候，她是很可爱的，甚至有点萌。

“…而就在这时，她转身回头问我：‘Megan，你的鞋呢？’”Kate大笑着听着自己的朋友正在讲述的故事，这是又一个传说中“你妈比我妈好”的比赛资料，但是现在Megan的语气里不再有之前不久还存在的苦涩。她和她母亲不是朋友，也永远不会是，但是她们的关系比之前好多了，也许是从Megan记事以来关系最好的状态了。

“看起来，你妈真是挺难搞的。”那位稍微年纪小一点的女人随口说道，顺便嘬了一口红酒。

“难搞？这个词她是绝对达标的。但是也有很多人用这个词形容我啊。”Megan微笑着，她们现在已经吃过了晚餐，但是依旧坐在厨房的岛柜边，她们眼前的空盘子被推到一边，胳膊舒服的撑在桌上开心的聊着天。

“这我倒是不能反对，但是…你和她很不一样。我是说，我对你母亲不是很熟，但是从我看到的来说…她是把大众观点和评价看得很重的人，很注重政治的人，而绝大多数认识你的人都不会说你是个当外交官的材料。”她微笑的表情和语气，让这句话中的负面评价变得一点也不伤人了。

“那大概就是像我这样的成长经历会让我对政治的反应吧，或者至少是其中一种。”Megan同意道，“看你这话的意思，你的母亲和我妈是完全不同的那种人咯。”

“没错，如果你想那么形容的话，她就是那种家庭的中心的那种女人。我们放学回家的时候，她总是在那儿--我们，我和两个兄弟--圣诞节前和她一起烤饼干、蛋糕，每一次的我们学校义卖都是她陪我们参加。她是个出色的厨师，她的纸杯蛋糕好吃的可以去死。她很有爱心也很有保护意识--我敢打赌，她一定很想知道为什么她唯一的女儿不更像她一点。”她以自嘲的微笑结束了这段对话。

“她是不喜欢你所选的专业吗？”Megan问道，因为她觉得，如果是像Kate描述的那样的人的话，对于自己女儿选择了一个长期要和尸体打交道的职业，说不定会逼疯她的。

“她是尊敬我所做的决定的，但是她不理解，所以，她是不喜欢。她宁愿我嫁给一个医生，而不是自己有这个头衔。”

“你在家的时候她让你很难过吗？”Megan充满同情的询问道。

“没有很过分，但是比我兄弟难过一些。其中一个甚至很难保住工作呢，而Daniel，他是老大，他永远都不会做错事，所以…”Kate考虑着接下来要说什么，而Megan几乎都能看到她立刻就后悔说了刚刚的那句话了。“听起来很糟糕，你一定认为我们合不来，但我们其实还好。”

“每个家庭都有自己的问题，Kate，这些问题并不意味着你家功能失调。”Megan边说着边把手放在了Kate的前臂上。她发现自己很享受这个触感，但是她还是没让它持续太久。

“我知道。就是…我就是希望我现在能回家--不是说我不喜欢你的陪伴…我就只是很想念他们。”

“你也别往心里去，但是我也很想念Lacey，甚至还想念我的母亲，我甚至希望我可以和我的母亲在一起。不过既然我不能，你是一个不错的替代品。我很享受你的陪伴。”Kate微笑着看着Megan，在听到她的话的时候也轻轻捏了捏她的手。

“我也是。”

过了不多一会她们一起坐在了沙发上，每人手里捧着一杯干邑，闲聊了一会工作，还有她们的生活。她们很舒服的享受这彼此的陪伴，Kate觉得自己的享受只有一部分源自于酒精所带来的愉悦感，很大一部分是源自她喜欢Megan，真心的喜欢她，而且Megan似乎也很喜欢她。当然，她们是很不同的，不过不是野心，更是在于她们的性格，不过，她们一直都非常尊重对方，虽然和她们预计和想法不同，她们还是成为了彼此的朋友。

“Peter怎么样？”Kate听到自己问道。Megan之前已经告诉了自己她和Aiden的关系，他们一起出去约会了几次，显然他想要更多。只是Megan觉得他并不是自己的“命中注定”。

“Peter怎么了？”Megan转头回问道。

“我以为你们之间有点化学反应。”Kate懒洋洋的微笑着望着Megan，而Megan也能看出她明显感受到了干邑的影响。

“我也觉得，或者说曾经觉得…他算是个花花公子吧。不是说我怪他，但是他应该不是我想约会的男人--或者人吧。”她转念一想，添了一句。

“就是人？”Kate抓到了这个字。Megan别有意味的微笑着挑眉望着她，而Kate也了解的大笑出声。

“Hunt医生，我从来没想过…”她调笑的说道。

“为什么没有？”Megan回问道。Kate转身看着她，很严肃的考虑她提出的问题。

“不知道。You just didn't ‘ping’。”

“I didn't ‘ping’？”Megan询问道，有点困惑。

“你懂的，‘gay-dar’？”

“你是说你有gay-dar吗？”Megan问道，她因为惊讶而睁大了。Kate轻笑着，她绝对是感觉到了酒精的影响力。她从来没觉得她会和Megan Hunt进行这个特定话题的对话。但是，同样的，Megan也没想过。

“当你是双性恋的时候，gay-dar很实用的好吗。”Kate回答了Megan的问题，当她看到Megan惊讶的神色的时候，她不自觉的脸红了起来。之后的沉默其实并没有那么尴尬，但是她们都在偷偷的打量着对方。Megan整个人就向后靠在自己那侧的沙发靠背上，伸手撑着脑袋。

“现在是气氛变得尴尬的时刻吗？”Kate问道。默默的做好了今晚的愉快时光要结束的心理准备，虽然她自己并不是很情愿这事的发生。但是，事实上来说，现在已经很晚了，也许现在是个挺合适的离开的时间，也许这样会更合适一点。但是她就是不想就这么结束。

“不要，为什么要变尴尬？”Megan微笑着回应道，而Kate似乎也放下心来，微笑着回望Megan。

“现在是咱们交换‘我是怎么知道自己喜欢女人’的故事时刻吗？”Kate随即又问了一个问题，而听了之后，她们俩同时开始大笑。

“还是不要了。”Megan回答道，“咱们还是不要那么俗套了，就说：这不是很明显吗，女人超美的，duh！”Kate则是听到了Megan的总结之后就咯咯的笑着，这倒是很真实。女人们就是很美嘛，美的复杂而精密，也并没有什么其他更好的理由了嘛。

“好吧，我可以同意这个总结。”她们都眼带笑意的望着对方。

“看，”Megan指着窗户说，“外面雪停了。”她们都转头望着外面的冰雪般的梦幻世界，外面真是好美。

“咱们出去散散步吧。”Kate建议道。

“啥？”Megan真心没这个心理准备。她真心觉得在她们互相袒露性向的时候，这个愉快的夜晚就要结束了，但是显然Kate和自己一样，不愿意让今晚这么快就结束。

“咱们出去散散步吧。”Kate重复道，又一次的，她的眼睛表现出那种恳求的神情，而Megan顿时想起了她之前和女儿一起看的一部电影，《穿靴子的猫》。而她突然发现一个想法出现在了脑海了，天啊，Kate的声音好性感，比安东尼奥·班德拉斯还有魅力。

“外面现在是零下呢，”她听到自己争辩道。

“但是才几度而已。而且雪刚停呢，所以不会那么冷的。来嘛，去散步。”Kate从沙发上起身，伸手到Megan眼前，而她只是挣扎了一下就握着她的手起身。Kate是对的，它不会那么冷，也许寒冷会让她清醒，让她停下对于自己朋友任何特质的性幻想。虽然这事发生的概率很小。

他们周围的街道基本上是安静的，附近房子的各个院子里仍然亮着许多灯，但是并没什么声音传到街上。她们的靴子在雪地上嘎吱作响，她们低声地交谈着。Megan挽着Kate的臂弯，她们抬头看着她们附近的节日装扮。

“下雪之后的景色好美啊。我真高兴我没住在那种一年四季天气都差不多的地方。”Kate感慨的说道。

Megan点头同意。

“不过我必须得承认在圣诞节坐在棕榈树下一手拿着鸡尾酒，另一只手扇着扇子的吸引力。”她低声嘀咕道，然后在看到Kate脸上那副惊恐万分的表情的时候，她控制不住的就笑出来了。

“不要开这种玩笑。干这种事的人一定是都疯了。”她说着，不过她也跟着Megan笑了起来。

“我还真的干过--一次。”Megan承认道。

“真的？”

“真的，那是在遇到Todd之前一年。我当时刚结束住院医阶段，非常渴望开始我的第一份真正的工作。当时是母亲的主意，那年不想在家过圣诞节。她本来也打算来的，然后发生了什么事情…我都不记得是什么了…但是就那样的，我发现自己独自一人，在热带小岛上过圣诞。”Megan因为当时的回忆而微笑起来。

“你当时找到乐子了吗？”Kate问道，而Megan的微笑变得更灿烂了。她悄声的点点头，而她们又一次的心照不宣的咯咯笑着。

“那是在人生中某个特定阶段可以干一次的事情，但是，如果经常的话，我更享受这样的圣诞节。冷空气，圣诞装饰，蛋奶酒。”Kate也点头表示同意。

她们漫步到了来到街道的尽头，然后同时默契的达成了要回到Megan家的共识。

“你想念有你自己的家庭吗--有个丈夫？”Kate突然间问道。Megan则是惊讶的侧身看着她。

“你是说在圣诞节还是日常？或者你是特指我是否想念Todd？”

“以上全部。”Kate答道并回头看向Megan。那位红发的女人有点看不懂蓝眼睛里的神情，但还是仔细考虑并回答了这个问题。

“我不再想念Todd了。这并不是说离婚后的没有一阵子我经常性的想他。有时候我很怀念有个家庭，Lacey一直和我住在一起，这比有个丈夫更令人怀念。我其实很享受这样的生活，当我想回家的时候，我就可以回家，不用担心吵醒任何人，也不用担心会被人用‘你特么又晚了，我得自己做饭，你特么不在家做饭跑去哪了’的表情盯着。圣诞节是艰难的，感恩节也是，但毕竟这样的节日也只是每年一次而已。”

“那关于…”Kate停下来了，暗自思考着，她真的要问Megan关于她那部分私人生活的问题吗？

“关于？”Megan疑问道，而Kate回头，挑起了她的眉毛，充满暗示的看着她。

“哦，你是说‘性生活’啊。”Megan用她的手指做了引号，她们咯咯地笑了起来。Kate 脸微红而Megan觉得这位很保守的金发女人的这个表情很可爱。

“性生活很容易。”Megan终于答道。

“怎么会？”

“我真的有必要回答吗，Kate？”高个子的女人脸更红了，也许这真的是某种可以算作常识的东西，就像是女人的吸引力。尽管如此，她本人也不是那种随便走进酒吧，十分钟后带着个帅哥出去--以防她们现在还把自己局限在和男人做爱的范围内--带他回家打一炮的那种女人。她也不觉得Megan会是那样的人。

“所以说…”她迟疑的问道，“一夜情吗？”她现在完全没有看Megan，而是直直得往前看。

“这至少是一种可能，倒不是说我有过很多…”红发女人的声音渐渐低了下去。他们俩似乎都在思索着这句话，两人都觉得在一个直到现在还那么愉快的夜晚，一阵尴尬的沉默横亘在她们之间。

“不过，如果自己用手解决的话，就不用第二天早上起来做早餐了。”Megan打趣道，Kate惊讶地睁大眼睛看着她。他们又笑了起来，而就在在下一刻Kate铲起一些雪团成雪球扔向了Megan。

“我觉得你需要冷静下来，Hunt医生。”她朝Megan满是不敢相信的脸大笑着喊道。那位个子稍微矮了点的女人惊讶的倒退了几步，然后抹掉了脸上的雪，并且抖掉了外套上的。

“你意识到了吧…，”她开始弯下身来，团了两手的大雪球，然后一边扔一边大声宣告着，“…这意味着一场战争！”

事实上，这并不算是一场激烈的雪仗，她们都笑得太狠，几乎都没法正常瞄准了。Megan在几分钟之后一次运气刚好，不小心一个雪球正好糊在了Kate的脸上。那位金发女人站立不稳的蹒跚了几步然后倒在了某人门前草坪的厚厚的积雪上。Megan赶紧快走了几步赶到了Kate旁边，低头却发现Kate依旧在那里躺着大笑着。

“你还好吗？”她微笑着问道。她在之前从没觉得这种程度的幼稚行为和刚好的性感能组合到一起，但是Kate却办到了。她整个人瘫在了草坪的积雪上，然后--让Megan觉得非常愉悦和搞笑的--她开始制造一个雪天使，这让Megan大笑起来。

当Kate停止摆动她的手臂和腿的时候，Megan伸出了手。

“想被拉一把吗？”但是Kate摇了头。

“才不要。”她答道。Megan认识她以来，她从没看上去这么开心过。所以Megan也蹲下了身，趴在地上，肘部撑起身子。

“我觉得你有点醉了，Kate。”她对金发女人说道。

“我觉得你恐怕是对的。我觉得我现在没法开车了，而今天是圣诞节，所以…今天晚上几乎不可能打到车。”她的脸上现在充满歉意，她们都知道这意味着什么，虽然Megan其实一点也不介意。

“所以，你可以住我家。”Megan提议道，然后她看到了Kate的脸有点红，“你是知道我家有客房的，对吧。”

“抱歉，我的脑子刚刚自己跑到了一个奇怪的地方。”Kate承认到，而Megan觉得，似乎刚刚Kate的脑子跑到的地方也不错。她看到Kate合上了眼睛，而她自己的眼睛看着一点一点的记录着Kate Murphy医生美丽的身影和脸庞。她觉得突然有种冲动，一直蔓延到指尖，她想触摸她的面颊，爱抚她强健的下颌。这种感觉实在是太过强烈，她发现自己已经无意识的摘下了手套，轻柔的把一缕金发别在了Kate的耳后。在那一刻，那位稍微年轻一点的女人睁开了眼睛，直直的望进了Megan的眼睛里。

完全没有语言可以形容她们都知道下一刻会发生的事情，Megan踮脚靠近那位稍高的女人，她们拥吻着。

她们意识到她们之间的欲望已经压抑在心底很久了，而现在他们现在终于可以不再压抑放开了去吻那个自己惦记了很久的人了。而这个吻本应是甜蜜地感谢在友好的气氛中度过的一晚，但却变得比她们预计的更深入了一些。舌头很快就加入了热吻的行列，两个女人用力的相拥，呼吸混合在一起，手在太多的衣服中迷失。寒冷就那么消失了，她们只感觉热，似乎冷空气在几分钟之内被她们对彼此的渴望消耗光了。

而Kate最后艰难的分开了彼此。她深吸了一口气，才勉强形成连贯的想法，更不用说她完全说不出话来了。

“这是个…”她能感觉到Megan的呼吸喷在她的脖颈处的敏感，使得她感到了分心，“这是个好主意吗？”她终于问了出来。

“也许不是。”Megan如实回答。Kate点头同意而Megan让她自己又一次地躺在了地上。

“而这里甚至连槲寄生都没有呢。”Kate若有所思的说，而Megan咯咯地笑。

“就因为是圣诞节就一定要有槲寄生吗？”她问。

“嗯…”Kate 沉思道，“…如果你观察星星的分布的话，它们看起来确实有点像槲寄生，不是吗？”她在天空上画了一个很大的图案而Megan完全不知道她在画什么鬼。

“不是。”她回答说，因为实际上没什么可看的。他们都知道这一点，这使他们笑了一会儿。

“我猜不是吧。”Kate同意道。她转过身看着Megan的侧颜。她太漂亮了，Kate一直这样想，但从来没有让自己的思想在这个想法上持续太久。她现在可以了。“那么，槲寄生与否，将来还会有更多的接吻吗？”

Megan转头看她。

“我不知道。”她如实地回答。

过了一会儿，她们又回到了Megan的公寓。Kate她从车里拿了一个旅行袋，她向来都放在那里，以防工作上的短期旅行。由于她住在费城的一个豪华郊区，她喜欢做好准备。在这种情况下，它也派上了用场。

他们把外套挂起来，脱下靴子。他们俩在雪地里躺了一会儿都感到冷了，但公寓里的热气已经使他们暖和起来了。

“你想再来一杯干邑吗？”Megan 问，但没什么热情。她累了，她想一个人想想今天晚上发生的一些事情--真的只想一个人待着。

“不用了，谢谢。”

“热巧克力？”Megan出乎自己意料的问。

“不了，我想我们今晚就到此为止吧。”Megan点头。她羞怯地抬头看着Kate，而且害羞不是她通常做的事。但她看到了Kate也同样的犹豫着，而她通常都是很冷静的呢。高个子女人笑了笑，然后向Megan走了一步。她紧紧拥抱着她，而Megan以同样的方式回应着。

“谢谢你邀请我留下来。”Kate低声说。

“谢谢你留下来。”Megan回答并且是认真的。这是一年中最孤独的一天，但是Kate让它变成了…一个非常快乐的圣诞节。当那个高个子女人结束了拥抱而捧着Megan的脸颊，再来她们今晚最后一个吻。那只是嘴唇，只是一瞬间，但并不纯洁，也不友好。这一夜过后很久，它一直萦绕在Megan的唇上和脑海里。每当她想起将来的这个夜晚，她都会停下来细细品味这一刻的记忆，因为它是完美的。

她们分开了，但她们的手还握在一块儿。

“晚安，Megan。”

“晚安，Kate。还有圣诞快乐。”金发女郎对女主人笑了笑，然后松开了她的手。她沿着走廊走到客房的地方。

“如果你需要的话，毛巾在浴室的壁橱里。”Megan在她之后喊道，而Kate举起她的手示意知道了，然后消失在一扇门后面。Megan站在那里看了一会儿，凝视着虚空，让晚上的事情慢慢地消化，然后她笑了。

“圣诞快乐呢，Megan。”她自言自语，然后转身走向自己的卧室，准备睡觉，而这一次，她睡得很熟很香。

\--= Fin =--

**Author's Note:**

> 呃…我自己是把这个当成《高速路杀手》的前传的 但是这明明是两位太太的作品…但是逻辑好通顺啊~~~  
> 不管怎样，圣诞快乐哦~~


End file.
